


My Starlight

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Kidnapping, Multi, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flare suddenly works up the courage to work to ask out her favorite celestial mage. She gets a response she wasn’t prepared for. Flare doesn’t handle the rejection well at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Starlight

“Sorry.”

You instantly feel your heart shatter into two with one word. Your name is Flare Corona and you just had your heart broken. It was your favorite person in Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia. The two of you had a rocky first meeting. Your guild mate helped you cheat in a battle against her. Then you publicly humiliated her in front of the whole crowd even though you didn’t deserve to win. But her being the gracious person she is she forgave you. Lucy even protected you from the wrath of the fire dragon slayer. Even more she and her friends saved your village and your people. 

You stayed back in your village for a while till you went back to Fiore. You decided to tell her your feelings. Well tried you ended up stalking her instead trying to find the perfect moment to confess. Today was the day you finally decided to ask her out. You waited for 2 hours outside her when she finally opened the door to go to the guild. 

“Blondie.” Flare grabs Lucy from the behind and wrap your arms around her waist into a tight hug. “Flare? You scared me, I thought you were still in the Sun village.” Flare started fiddling with her fingers, her eyes moved downwards and her face started going red. “I’ve been in Fiore for a while.” She mumbled quietly. “Oh? You should have told me, we could’ve hung out sooner!” Lucy smiled at her. Flare’s face grew more pink. “I wanted to tell you something.” She whispered. “Oh what’s that?” Lucy’s face tilted to the left.

“I like you.”

Flare glanced up her eyes were a darker shade since Lucy hasn’t answered her yet. Lucy was still in a shocked state. 

“Sorry.”

Flare’s daydream of her and Lucy on a date was interrupted. “What why Blondie?” “I was going to ask Natsu out today on our mission. I’m sorry I only see you as a friend.” Lucy said. Flare slumped down staring at the pavement. Tears started flowing out of Flare’s eyes. Lucy’s eyes softened and let a out a little sigh. She went on her knees and glanced up at Flare to look at her face. 

What Lucy saw wasn’t expected. Flare’s pupils were dilated and she was biting her gloved hand. “H-hey stop that you might draw blood with how hard you’re biting.”Flare glanced to where Lucy was crouching, and her look softened. She threw herself back and tilted her head back. She looked like her old deranged appearance. “Blondie, I hope we can still be friends.” She whispered in a malicious tone. Lucy softened her face and smiled despite the aura Flare was giving. “Of course we can!”

Flare stumbled away to the forest near the edge of Fiore. She unleashed her Crimson Hair on all the tries. Her screams didn’t go unheard from the townspeople. When they gathered up to see what happened. They found Flare in the middle of forest sobbing. The whole forest was destroyed. Before they could report her to the Magic Council she vanished into the darkness, laughing.

The next week Sorcerer's Magazine released Fairy Tail’s new IT couple, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. The cover was the two of them hugging. It featured how they met and how Lucy asked out Natsu. A whole set of magazines got set on fire. 

Flare spent the next 2 months stalking Lucy. She followed Lucy everywhere from missions to inside her friend's house. Where Lucy went Flare was not far behind. The poor blonde didn’t notice the redhead following her. Flare even broke into Lucy’s home if she was there or not. The blonde noticed a few of her things going missing. Her guildmates noticed and offered to walk the blonde home. She said it was fine and that Natsu always broke into her room to sleep with her anyway. On the days Natsu wasn’t there Lucy didn’t sense the presence underneath her bed. 

It has been about 8 months since Flare confessed to Lucy. She hasn’t seen Flare at all since the day. Lucy only heard about the girl is when she destroyed part of the forest. After that no news on Flare has appeared. No one has seen her and that was starting to worry Lucy about her poor friend. She was walking on the ledge of the river, with Plue. The fishermen weren’t there since she left the guild in the middle of the night. Fairy Tail was having another crazy parties. Natsu fell asleep there, she would have taken him to her apartment but he punched her in the face. While he was asleep. 

“Blondie.” 

Lucy shot her head around to see her long lost friend, Flare. “Flare!” She instantly smiled at her. Flare changed, she looked the same when they first met at the games. Flare’s head was tilted at a crooked angle, her mouth slightly open, and her eyes were wide open with bigger bags than when she last saw Flare. “Blondie…” Flare said once more. “Yes?” Lucy tilted her head sideways. “Is the dragon slayer here?” Lucy shook her head sideways. “Good.” Flare grinned at her widely. 

“Crimson Hair, Wolf Fang.” Flare unleashed on Lucy. Flare went for the keys and knocked them into the river. She grabbed Lucy before she could fall into the river. “W-What are you doing!” Lucy shouted. Flare paused and gave Lucy a blank stare. “Kidnapping you.” She said it like she was supposed to know. “Help!” Lucy tried breaking the grip on Flare’s hair. Flare put her hands up to her face trying to think. “The dragon slayer might be able to smell you, hold your breath Blondie.” She instantly dunked Lucy into the cold river. She then knocked Lucy out so the girl wouldn’t struggle. Flare had a boat set up near Lucy’s house. She put the young celestial mage under a blanket and started paddling towards the Sun Village. 

Flare used her hair to carry Lucy under the blanket. It was dawn when she arrived to her small house. She took Lucy to the basement and put her in the bed and chained her to the frame. No one could get to her house since they were all giants. Flare smiled down at Lucy sleeping and was happy her plan worked. She yawned and cuddled next to the blonde then went into a deep sleep. 

She woke up when Lucy started crying for help. “Blond” Flare didn’t finish her sentence since Lucy kicked her. “Flare GET ME OUT! I thought we were friends? Are you back with a dark guild again? Did they make you do this?” Lucy started battering her with questions. “None of the above.” She calmly stated. “You are now my girlfriend, and you don’t have a choice.” Lucy smirked at Flare. “Natsu will save me.” Flare grinned back at her making Lucy flinch. 

“He will not. After I knocked you out, I bathed you in the river. Plus you were in my hair which I coated in perfume. You are now in the Sun Village. The giants can’t get in my house since it’s too small for them.” Lucy’s jaw opened. Flare cuddled up with Lucy again and hugged her side. 

“I hope you’ll like your new life here. With me… Only me.”


End file.
